Survivor: Japan
Survivor Japan is the second season of the new saga of Manalord's Survivor. Production began on 3-18-2013. The fimling location was Mt.Fuji, Japan. The season was filmed immeditaly after Season 1. Production went until 4-7, lasting a total of 21 'vitrual days or 20 actual days. A live Reunion was held on 4-8. Following this season about a week was in beteen this and production for Survivor:Nicuargua. Season Description The season brough together 18 players from various walks of life that would begin the second story of Mana's survivor. They where broken up into 2 tribes Gotemba and Fujinomiya too of the popular hiking trials on the filiming location. The season featured twists like the Double Tribal, Tribe swaps, and the main twist Occultus Island. Each tribe would get items if the won, one would contain a hidden immuinty idol clue. IF you solved the clues you would be able to obtain the hidden immuinty idol. The swap at 16 would be the turning point in the game giving Gotemba the numbers at the merge. Occultus island was like a post merge game where players played for Indvidual immuinty idol and would vote one player off until a determined point where 2 people would return. The people on it where already voted out. Jason was voted out toward the later end of the twist thanks to a purple rock and won the final occultus challenge and chose to bring dan back into the game. The new group became Tamonjai, a name that Sean felt sounded cool with no real meaning. At the end the gotemba 3 of Josh, Will and Jason where the Final 3 and Jason was bashed for lying a lot and for already being elimanted, however people felt he played a good game. Josh was easily thrown away as a choice for his villanous game, but little true control compared to Jason and Will. Will was commented on playing a near-flawless game winning lots of immuintes, not really pissing people off and in the end won in a 6-1-1 vote. At the finale Jake was awarded with the Hero of th Season award for his villant effort and lots of loyalty to his allies, and his fight to get his old gotemba allies to stick with him. Josh wound up winning Villian of the Season for his dark gameplay, decent control, and witty confessionals. Winner Will's gameplay impressed Manalord so much that he also won Player of the Season for staying in the optimal postion the entire game. Finally Alex got Mana's Favorite Player, due to his loyalty, wittiness, challege powers, stratgey, and his downfall all added up to being great. The Players 1- 6 addtional votes where cast against Jake in a re-vote where he went home 2- 1 addtional vote was cast against Brendan in a re-vote 3- 2 addtional votes where cast against Josh in a re-vote, it ended in a tie again, so Gotemba drew rocks 4- Jason drew a Purple Rock on Day 9 due to two ties on the Gotemba tribe, He came back from Occultus afterwards *- Wills only vote in the entire game was a self vote, so had he voted he would have had 0 votes cast against him Episode Titles Voting Table Returning Players Kimmiko and Emerson where asked back for survivor Nicagura where they placed 20th and 3rd respectivly. Shawn returned for Survivor: Rocky Mountains where he placed 18th. Zach and Jake returned for Survivor:Blood vs Water where they placed 8th and 9th respectivly.